More than Friends with Benefits
by DrockyReuce Lover
Summary: Rocky and Logan were the best of friends. But after one night of unexpected fun they start to realize that their relationship is a little more that just friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rocky and Logan got along pretty well. They would call themselves best friends but there were perks. They would always tease each other like mortal friends but they would do a little more too. They would make out sometimes or even go as far as taking off clothes but they never went all the way. They were Friends With Benefits. That is how we start this story.

It all started on a Friday night with nothing to do . Rocky and Logan sat beside each other in the couch in Ceces apartment.

"Dammit! I'm so fucking bored."

"Tell me about it. There's no shit to do and nobody but us is home." Said Rocky as she twirled a curl in her hair.

"Well there is a bright side to this." Logan said with a smirk.

"And that is?"

Logan pulled Rocky onto his lap and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"We get all the time to ourselves to do whatever we want."

Rocky chuckled and said, "You have a dirty mind Logan Hunter. Just remember all this is just for sexual relief. So if anything actually happens to night it means nothing. But I will act like I'm your girlfriend."

"Yay!"

Right after Logan said that he pulled Rocky into a deep passionate kiss. Then he laid her on the couch not breaking the kiss. Rocky decided to put some tounge action in it so she stuck her tounge into Logan's mouth. Just as she did that he bit her lip and pulled it back some. He continued to that as Rocky was unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as she finished Logan took his shirt off only breaking the kiss for a second. Then he started undoing the button on Rockys jeans. When he got that done he pulled them down and moved his lips to Rockys neck.

"Uggh... Logan that feels sooo good!"

"I know babe."

He left a trail if kisses going to her belly. Even though it was weird she loved every second of it and so did he. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the side while Rocky did the same with hers. Logan got into position and looked deeply into Rockys eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

He thrusted himself into her with all his might.

"Uggggghhhhhnnn!" Rock screamed out half pleasure and the other half pain.

"s-s-soooo b-bigggg!" She said.

He went in and out of her faster and rougher. She was getting closer to get climax.

"Come on rocky. Just hold it...,"

"Ooohhh...Logsn I'm gonna c-cum!"

Thry both came at the same time.

"Wow." Rocky said breathlessly.

"I know..."

They had never went all the way but now that they had there was a different connection between them. It felt a little more than friends. They just didn't realize it but it wouldn't take that long to realize it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky's p.o.v.

I woke up on Cece's couch next to Logan naked. Wait...NAKED?! What the fuck happened last night? Holy shit! We went all the way last night.

"Woah! This is a great way to wake up!"

Logan lunged towards me but I jumped off the couch. I ran to my room to put on some clothes.

Logan's p.o.v.

Where the fuck did she go? She just gets up and leaves after giving me the best fuck of my life last night. Really? Oh well. I wonder what this makes us now. Ive liked her for a whike but i didnt want to ruin our friendship.

"hi logan"

"hey rocks where did you go?"

"oh I just went to get some clothes. Umm Logan I have to tell you something."

"Me too. Its ok if you don-

She cut me off with her lips and i pushed her back on the couch. She started biting my lip and i added my tounge into our kiss. I started to rub her long legs. She moaned into our kiss as I started to pull up her shirt and trail kisses down her neck but then I stopped.

"Logan, why'd you stop?"

"What does this make us? I mean friends wouldn't just do this."

"I guess you're right. So how about you ask me to be your girlfriend and see what I say?"

"Ok. Raquel Blue will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend please?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Logan!"

I pull her towards me and passionately kiss her as I turn her over on the couch so that I'm on top. I slowly pull down her short shorts and continue kissing her neck.

"Mmmm...Logan" Rocky moaned.

I took off her shirt and started to unclasp her bra until I heard the door being unlocked.

"Hey guy- LOGAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ROCKY!?"

"Ohh hey Cece. Didn't know that you'd be coming back so early hehe" Rocky said with a nervous voice.

"Well I'll have you know that I live here."

"Oh yea well me and Logan are dating now."

Cece's expression softened and she started to smile.

"Awww that's so sweet. I thought he was raping you. Well toodles you guys can continue and Logan please don't get her pregnant."

With that Cece went to her room to do whatever. Then something hit me. I didn't use a condom the first time me and Rocky had sex. But we weren't going that hard. No worries.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine I'm just a little tired. Want to take a nap?"

"Sure let's cuddle."

I laid next to Rocky and held her close as she began to drift off and I heard a faint little snore. It was so cute but on question pondered in my mind. What if I did get Rocky pregnant? She'll hate me or call me a monster. I really hope I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan pov

I woke up next to Rocky on my couch in the middle of the night. We must've slept for a long time. I felt a little movement next to me and heard her stirr in her sleep. She was so cute when she sleptut then one thing came back to my mind. The whole is rocky pregnant or not. I told myself that if she wanted to have sex again, I would only do oral and put my Fingers inside of her. She slowly started to wake up and yawn.

"hey Logan. What time is it? "

"hey babe its 2:30 AM."

" well is there anyone in the house? "

" I don't think so. Why do you ask? "

"She responded with a passionate kiss that I just couldn't resist. But I had to pull away and lie to say that I was hungry.

" hey are you hungry cause I'm hungry. "

" Umm I guess. What do you want to eat? "

" I'll have some cinnamon toast crunch please. "

[" Ok Logan. I'll go get it. "

She gets up to go get the cereal and oh my god that ass. When she got up all she had on was a small camisole that clearly didn't fit and a pair of extremely short shorts. I got hard just looking at her. At this point I couldn't control myself. I ran over to her and put my arms around her waist from behind. She started giggling.

"Logan what are you doing baby?"

" Ohh nothing just spending some time with my beautiful smart and may I add sexy girlfriend. "

" but I thought you were hungry. "

"hey the food can wait. "

I turned her around and picked her up and put her on the counter. As soon as I got her up there her lips captured mine in what started out as a slow loving kiss but what turned into a rough and aggressive kiss. I moved down to her neck and started sucking and biting it as she moaned my name.

""mmmhmm Logan don't stop... "

I Kept kissing her while pulling down her shorts. She pulled me closer to her and kept moaning my name and telling me to keep going. I finally got her shorts off and started rubbing her through the material.

"fuck Logan just take it off."

I first took off my shirt then pulled down her lace panties.

"Baby I wanna taste you."

She pulled me closer to her and whispered

"Baby if that's what you meant when you said you were hungry then I would've fed you a long time ago. "


End file.
